do_not_feed_the_monkeysfandomcom-20200214-history
Forest
Cage: Forest Note: This page is full of spoilers. Overview This cage features a Forest inhabited by common animals at daytime and not-so-common ones at nighttime. Activity * 18:00 transition to nighttime begins; * 19:45 the cage gets too dark to see without night vision; * 20:30 hunting club goes offline; * 22:15 alarm will sound indicating activity; * 0:00 activity ends; * 6:00 the cage gets light enough to see without night vision. Walkthrough # Make notes of everything obvious (the coordinates, rabbit, squirrel); # Proowl the coordinates to learn the location (needed for the observation study) as well as hunters keyword; # Enable night vision between 22:00 and midnight to reveal trihorn deer; # Proowl hunters + trihorn deer to find an article about a local hunting club and their website; # You can ChatMeGo the club and let them know about your finding; they will request proof which may be obtained by recording the cage when the deer are visible; # The night after the proof is provided, the club will hunt the deer down; you may record the slaughter and send it to Shock.Tv; # The club will contact you at 11:00 the next day and send you the cage's collectible; you will also get an achievement once you receive the item. Observation study Shock.Tv reaction Sending a recording of the slaughter to Shock.Tv nets $70 and the following reply: Based on our sex and violence scale, we have rated your video as: Thank you for collaborating with Shock.Tv. Sending any other recording of this cage gets the standard reply. Endings A: Provide the Wild Shotgun with a correct location of the cage The cage never closes but the deer stop coming after the slaughter, of course. B: Provide the Wild Shotgun with an incorrect location or ignore their request This enables you to achieve the Mediocre monkey ending. The cage remains open until Day 16. Collectible Ending A enables the following collectible (albeit with one horn broken off): Achievement Ending A enables the following achievement: Delivery guy mentions News Ending A triggers the following news for this cage: Neighbor reaction Effects on karma Deer slaughter makes plant go one level down (e.g. from 2 white flowers to neutral). Epilogue Ending A triggers the following epilogue card for this cage: Trivia * Granny House features the rare animal's mount. * This cage is referred to as "Deer Esther" in Fictiorama source files which is a nod to Dear Esther videogame. * There is at least one report of spotting a fox which has not been confirmed. * Barrett County's coordinates (20.9876 45.7687) map to a random location in As-Sulayyil governorate of Riyadh province of Saudi Arabia. Apart from a couple small towns, gas stations, and the Al Sulayyil ballistic missile base some 34 km to south-west there isn't much of interest around. * A few bugs may occur in this cage, including three eye-like dots sitting still at night which disappear in night vision, or deer seen in daylight at night. Category:Cages Category:Interactive Cages